Psychorigidité et Limonade
by Parenthese - Thermostat
Summary: Kanon invite Rhadamanthe au parc d'attraction. Objectif : séduire le Juge... qui ne semble pas très réceptif aux tentatives pour le moins peu subtiles du Gémeau. One-shot, Rhadamanthe x Kanon. Épilogue en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Psychorigidité et Limonade

Base : Saint Seiyaaaaaa !

Genre : Débilité profonde. Romance, peut-être un peu (ou devrais-je dire, « tentatives de drague plus ou moins abouties »). One-shot.

Disclaimer : À Masami Kurumada.

Pairing : Rhadamthe x Kanon

Rating : T. Pour quelques insultes fleuries.

Contexte : Tout le monde est revivant. Comment ça se fait ? ... Peu importe.

Résumé : Kanon invite Rhadamanthe au parc d'attraction. Objectif : séduire le Juge... qui ne semble pas très réceptif aux tentatives pour le moins peu subtiles du Gémeau.

Note : Un one-shot sans aucune prétention que nous traînons depuis déjà quelques mois... il fallait bien le finir. On a lu, relu, rerelu, encore et encore. Mais l'erreur est humaine.

* * *

><p>« Ben dis donc, tu tires une de ces têtes... on jurerait que tu reviens des Enfers.<p>

-...

-Non, sérieusement. Tu fais peur aux petits enfants là...

-...

-Tu pourrais faire un effort ! Juste un microscopique sourire ! Tu devrais en être capable non ? Pas un rictus sadique de spectre, hein. Regarde autour de nous, il y a des tas de personnes qui sourient. C'est que ça doit pas être si compliqué que ça. Franchement, qu'un Juge des Enfers soit incapable de faire un truc que même de simples humains peuvent accomplir... J'aurais honte, à la place d'Hadès. Surtout que les chevaliers d'Athéna, eux, savent sourire – enfin, certains... pas tous, je te l'accorde, mais ça ne change rien au fait que...

-Kanon...

-Rhadamanthe ?

-Tais-toi.

-...

-...

-Je ne sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit, mais t'es vraiment psychorigide. »

Le blond poussa un profond soupir. Il détourna les yeux pour suivre du regard un fillette, ballon gonflé à l'hélium dans une main et peluche en forme de canard dans l'autre, qui courrait se jeter dans la bras d'une femme âgée avec un rire réjoui. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Kanon, celui-ci remarqua que le calme du Juge s'était légèrement fendillé. Il profita de cet instant de faiblesse sans le moindre remord.

« Allez, pour me faire plaisir... commença le Gémeau d'un ton enjôleur.

-Kanon...

-S'il te plaît, continua-t-il, impitoyable.

-D'accord, » souffla enfin le Juge, pressé de mettre fin à cette situation gênante – les passants les fixaient étrangement.

Il fronça les sourcils et tenta avec un succès mitigé de relever les bords de ses lèvres. Il parvint finalement à une grimace, sorte de croisement improbable entre la Joconde et le Joker.

Kanon l'observa fixement pendant quelques secondes, consterné.

« Je suppose que c'est mieux que rien... » marmonna-t-il avant de marcher en direction du parc d'attraction – car c'était là le but premier de leur présence en ce lieu.

Rhadamanthe poussa un bref soupir irrité, fusillant du regard un petit garçon, sucette à la bouche, qui le regardait d'un air ahuri.

« Vous savez pas sourire, m'sieur ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix flûtée.

Le Juge des Enfers l'ignora royalement et suivit Kanon, drapé dans sa dignité outragée par un gamin de sept ans.

Après ce petit interlude, ils arrivèrent enfin au parc d'attraction. Plus Rhadamante avançait, plus il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé embarquer dans cette histoire ? Un instant, il fut tenté de faire demi-tour, mais il était un Juge des Enfers et il ne fuirait pas ! Il soupira et au moment même Kanon se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« Oh regarde ! Les bûches, on y va ! » s'exclama le Gémeau, qui dans son esprit commençaient à mettre au point un plan diabolique comme lui seul savait les imaginer.

Le chevalier d'Athéna pris la main du Juge des Enfers et le tira sans ménagement vers le manège tant convoité.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, caché dans un buisson, Saga s'étrangla en voyant son frère prendre la main de la Wyvern.<p>

« Je le savais, il va pervertir mon petit frère si pur si innocent ! Mais je ne le laisserai pas faire ! Je te protègerai, Kanon! » s'exclama-t-il en se redressant d'un bond, attirant des regards effarés sur lui. Il s'élança à la suite de son frère en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer davantage.

* * *

><p>Cachés derrière un arbre imposant, Sylphide du Basilic et Valentine de la Harpie observaient eux aussi à la scène.<p>

« Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux ! s'extasia Valentine, un sourire ravi sur le visage, en se tournant vers son compagnon.

-Il lui a juste pris la main, le contredit calmement Sylphide.

-Le seigneur Rhadamante t'as déjà laissé lui prendre la main ? demanda Valentine avec un sourire narquois.

-... fut la seule réponse de son compatriote qui lui accorda ce point.

-Allez viens, on va les suivre discrètement, » décida le subordonné de Rhadamante. Sylphide le suivit sans protester.

* * *

><p>Kanon et Rhadamanthe avaient finalement atteint la file d'attente de l'attraction sans plus d'incidents, et s'étaient mis à patienter avec tout le calme dont ils étaient capables. Soupirant légèrement, le Juge laissa son regard errer sur les créatures qui les entouraient. Les enfants babillaient, hurlaient, pleuraient – bref, faisaient du bruit. Adorables petites choses... ou pas. Il remarqua soudain un détail auquel il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, tout absorbé qu'il était par les activités des vacanciers.<p>

« Kanon...

-Hum ?

-Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant.

-Pourquoi ? demanda joyeusement le Grec avec un sourire goguenard, sans libérer sa main.

-... Tout le monde nous regarde, tenta Rhadamanthe qui lui-même trouva son argumentation totalement ridicule.

-Et alors ? » releva Kanon, malicieux.

Le Juge haussa simplement les épaules.

« Si tu ne tentes pas te dégager, c'est que ça te ne déplais pas tant que ça... » murmura le Gémeau d'un ton à la limite du licencieux.

Rhadamanthe tenta avec succès de repousser le sous-entendu loin de son esprit.

« C'est que je ne voudrais pas te blesser...

-Dois-je te rappeler qui a battu qui ?

-Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes morts tous les deux... ? »

Kanon fusilla l'Anglais du regard, mais lâcha finalement sa main à regret. Rhadamanthe porta son attention sur le manège. Apparemment, il fallait monter dans des troncs d'arbres pour glisser et se faire éclabousser par de l'eau. Palpitant.

« On va être trempés... murmura le Juge en se demandant si Kanon avait fait exprès de choisir cette attraction là pour commencer.

-En effet... » Le sourire qu'arborait le Gémeau laissait entendre que son choix n'était clairement pas dû au hasard.

Rhadamanthe le fixa en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien préparer mais abandonna bien vite l'idée de trouver à quoi pouvait bien penser le Grec.

Ils attendirent encore une petite dizaine de minutes avant de monter dans une bûche. Kanon poussa le blond à se mettre devant lui. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la descente, il s'accrocha à la Wyvern, tout en lui hurlant dans les oreilles.

Une fois le tour fini, le Gémeau voulut refaire une deuxième fois le manège pour le plus grand malheur de l'Anglais qui était trempé de la tête au pied, mais une fois de plus l'autre ne lui laissa pas le choix et le tira de nouveau par la main. À ce moment, Kanon crut entendre son prénom mais ne vit personne lorsqu'il se retourna.

Quand enfin ce fut leur tour, de longues minutes plus tard où la patience du Juge avait été mise à rude épreuve, ils purent monter dans une bûche, sauf que cette fois Kanon se retrouva devant sans savoir comment et termina complètement mouillé.

Et par le plus grand des hasards, il se trouvait que le jumeau de Saga portait un T-shirt blanc qui moulait parfaitement son torse musclé, attirant ainsi le regard des passants sur lui – n'allez pas croire que c'était fait exprès, hein...

Alors qu'une femme le regardait fixement en battant des cils avec un sourire charmeur, elle croisa les yeux de Rhadamanthe. Si un regard pouvait tuer, elle serait probablement morte dans d'atroces souffrances, pensa-t-elle. Elle ne saurait jamais à quel point elle pouvait être loin d'imaginer de quelle façon il projetait de la tuer, d'une manière infiniment plus douloureuse que tout ce à quoi elle avait pu penser.

Kanon, quant à lui, ne remarqua même pas les regards insistants de la passante, trop absorbé dans ses tentatives pour attirer l'attention du blond sans succès apparent, il commençait d'ailleurs à se décourager. Il ne se rendit pas compte que le dit-blond repoussait la femme à coup de regard meurtrier.

* * *

><p>Saga avait réussi à ce cacher plus ou moins derrière un arbre, et désespérait de voir son frère lâcher la main de cet obsédé de serviteur d'Hadès. Quand enfin cela arriva, il entama une petite danse de la joie sans remarquer l'air déçu de son frère.<p>

Sa mâchoire se décrocha quand il vit Kanon s'accrocher au Juge des Enfers sur les bûches. Son univers se fendilla, son cœur se brisa et il sentit des larmes perler à ses yeux.

Quand il vit son jumeau qui descendait du manège en tenant de nouveau la main l'Anglais, il se décida à agir.

Il courut vers sa moitié en hurlant son prénom, et lorsqu'enfin son jumeau se retourna, un sourire de soulagement orna le visage de Saga : il avait réussi à empêcher la perversion de son petit frère ! Il se fit brusquement aplatir face contre terre par deux individus non identifiés.

* * *

><p>Sylphide et Valentine observaient la scène d'un air satisfait, camouflés tant bien que mal dans un buisson quand ils aperçurent Saga qui courrait en direction de son frère. Sans se concerter, les eux spectres firent la seule chose intelligente qui leur vint à l'esprit.<p>

Ils se jetèrent sur lui, l'envoyant dire bonjour au sol, en priant pour ne pas être vu. Leurs prières furent exaucées, et c'est avec un ricanement machiavélique que Valentine traîna un Saga à moitié inconscient dans un buisson.

« Cet homme ressemble étrangement à Kanon, non ? demanda Sylphide avec un vague haussement de sourcil.

-Son jumeau. Il veut probablement ruiner les chances du Seigneur Rhadamanthe avec son frère ! Nous ne le laisseront pas faire ! exposa joyeusement Valentine avec force conviction.

-Pour l'instant, laissons-le là. Sinon, on va les perdre de vue. »

La Harpie acquiesça et les deux spectres partirent en route, le tout avec la plus grande discrétion, abandonnant là le corps du Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, espérant que cela n'entraînerait pas un conflit diplomatique.

* * *

><p>Kanon marchait joyeusement, traînant un Rhadamanthe peu enthousiaste dans son sillage.<p>

« Allez, commença le Gémeau plein d'entrain, on va faire les montagne russes ! »

Le Juge le suivit docilement, se demandant distraitement si les-dites montagnes russes étaient bien l'attraction d'où venaient les cris de terreur qui résonnaient dans le parc.

... Apparemment oui. Il laissa un léger sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, anticipant à l'avance. Mais au moment où Kanon se retournait vers lui, il reprit un masque impassible. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, il prirent place dans une file de plus de trente mètres. Rhadamanthe soupira. Et voilà, ils étaient repartis pour trois quart d'heure d'attente, avec les enfants insupportables, les adolescents surexcités et les parents exaspérés. Le tout sous un soleil de plomb, bien sûr.

« Pourquoi appelle-t-on ça des montagnes russes ? » demanda-t-il pour faire passer le temps plus que par réel intérêt.

Kanon le regarda très sérieusement.

« En fait, ça remonte à l'époque où les petits russes s'ennuyaient pendant l'hiver – donc presque tout l'année, et s'amusaient à mettre en place des planches en bois, sur lesquelles ils glissaient lorsque celles-ci étaient recouvertes par la glace.

-... C'est vrai ?

-Peut-être. Demande à Camus du Verseau, il s'y connait plus que moi sur le sujet. » Kanon lui offrit un grand sourire railleur.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps là, Saga émergeait lentement de son sommeil semi-comateux. Il sentait un objet non identifié lui chatouiller les narines.<p>

« Gneuh... ? »

Il ouvrit à moitié un œil, sursautant en tombant sur une paire de petits yeux noisettes.

« T'es mort, monsieur ? » demanda une petite voix fluette.

La fillette pencha la tête sur le côté, curieuse. Saga compris que la chose qui lui grattait le nez était un bâton qu'elle avait, semblait-il, ramassé pour toucher le « cadavre ».

« Oui, trois fois... marmonna-t-il, encore légèrement dans les vapes.

-Ouah, t'es fort ! Ça fait quoi de mourir ? Est-ce que tu as vu ma Minette ?

-Hein ? Alouette ? baragouina de nouveau Saga, pas sûr de comprendre.

-Mon chat ! Elle a eu un accident de camion... »

Les yeux de petites filles reflétaient une immense tristesse. Le Gémeau se demanda brièvement comme un chat pouvait conduire une camion, avant de se souvenir en sursautant du pourquoi sa présence en ces lieux. Il se releva précipitamment, adressa quelques mots d'excuse à la fillette qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur, et partit en courant vers un direction au hasard, tentant de repérer une chevelure bleue familière.

* * *

><p>Finalement, les deux hommes n'attendirent que trente-trois minutes avant de pouvoir profiter de l'attraction.<p>

Alors que le manège se mettait à peine à gravir la première montée, Kanon agrippa le bras du Juge et se serra contre lui.

« Je croyais que les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient plus courageux. » À peine le Juge eut-il fini sa phrase que le manège entama la première descente d'une longue série.

Le Grec lui hurla dans l'oreille, et Rhadamanthe crut qu'il allait devenir sourd.

Quand enfin l'attraction fut terminée, ils descendirent. Le Gémeau n'avait toujours pas lâché le bras du blond.

« Je me suis éclaté, pas toi ? On recommence ?

-Certainement pas.

-Oh ! T'as eu peur ? Je pensais les Juges des Enfers plus résistants !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ait hurlé comme une fillette.

-Je n'ai pas hurlé comme une fillette. En plus c'était pour dissuader les enfants de faire ce manège.

-Si tu le dis.

-Je le dis !

-Tu comptes me rendre mon bras un jour ? » demanda Rhadamanthe. Le Grec obtempéra en boudant.

La Wyvern soupira, si Kanon se mettait à faire la tête, la journée serait horrible – encore plus que ce qu'elle n'était déjà.

* * *

><p>Saga finit par apercevoir la chevelure de son frère après une bonne trentaine de minutes de recherches, mais hélas, ils montaient dans les montagnes russes. Il n'eut donc d'autre choix que d'attendre.<p>

Quand enfin ils descendirent du manège, il vit son jumeau qui tenait le bras du blond – encore.

Voyant rouge, le chevalier d'Or courra droit sur son frère, en bousculant plusieurs personnes au passage, dans le but d'éloigner son petit frère si innocent, si fragile et si naïf du mal absolu que représentait Rhadamanthe.

Alors qu'il était proche, si proche d'atteindre son objectif, il sentit quelque chose se planter dans sa nuque mais n'y prêta pas attention. Une seconde plus tard, il tomba raide face contre terre, endormi d'un sommeil profond. Il commençait à ronfler, une fléchette plantée dans son cou.

Quand deux personnes sautèrent d'un arbre et coururent vers l'homme qui imitait à merveille la belle au bois dormant, ils le tirèrent chacun par une jambe et le cachèrent derrière un rocher.

Les passants les regardèrent, effarés. L'un des deux hommes leur lança un regard menaçant qui découragea toute tentative d'aide pour l'endormi.

* * *

><p>Sylphide et Valentine, perchés en haut d'un arbre, observaient leur maître et son compagnon pendant qu'ils étaient dans la file d'attente, en essayant de les persuader télépathiquement de s'embrasser. Sans succès, hélas.<p>

Lorsque la Harpie aperçut le Gémeau tenant le bras du blond, il poussa un cri de joie et entama une danse de la victoire sous le regard blasé de son compère – danse de la victoire qui se résumait à de petits mouvements en rythme avec une musique imaginaire, Valentine n'ayant pas envie de tomber de sa branche.

Alors que son compagnon dansait encore, d'une manière qu'il trouvait absolument ridicule, Sylphide détourna le regard en direction de la foule. Il vit une deuxième chevelure bleue qui se ruait à toute allure sur l'Anglais et le Grec.

« Valentine...Valentine !

-...

-Valentine !

-Quoi ? Tu vois pas que je fête notre victoire ?

-On a un problème.

-Explication, je te prie.

-Frère de Kanon. Là-bas. »

Valentine regarda dans la direction indiquée et remarqua effectivement Saga qui courait vers les deux hommes comme si ça vie en dépendait – ce qui était peut-être le cas, allez savoir.

« Merde !

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. »

La Harpie se mit à réfléchir ; il devait trouver une parade et vite.

« Illumination ! cria Valentine en se redressant, ce qui déséquilibra son compagnon – car, rappelons-le, les deux compères étaient perchés sur une branche d'arbre, dans un équilibre plus que précaire. Surtout depuis que la Harpie avec fragilisé la-dite branche avec sa petite danse.

-Hé ! J'ai failli tomber ! Tu pourrais faire attention !

-Désolé, désolé... si quelqu'un m'avait dit que ça me servirait un jour, j'aurais lui aurait ri au nez. Mais bon aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

-Toi, tu as eu encore une idée stupide.

-Mes idées ne sont pas stupides, elles marchent.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Mais ne nous étendons pas la-dessus. Raconte-moi. »

La Harpie se pencha et lui chuchota son plan.

« C'est complètement stupide, une fois de plus.

-Mais non ! C'est génial !

- C'est très stupide... et complètement fou.

- Folie rime avec génie ! Mouhahaha... Donc c'est génial, un peu fou mais génial.

-Tu viens juste de me convaincre encore plus que c'est stupide.

-Tu as une autre idée ? Je suis ouvert à toutes propositions.

-Je croyais qu'on devait être discrets. Tu as bien insisté là-dessus quand on est partis des Enfers pour suivre le Seigneur Rhadamante.

-On devait mais on ne le sera pas, » conclut Valentine en souriant. Le Belge poussa un soupir.

Sylphide regarda son compagnon sortir une sarbacane d'une de ses poches, sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi il se promenait avec ça. Ensuite, son compatriote plaça une fléchette et souffla.

La fléchette vint se planter en pleine nuque de Saga qui tomba une seconde plus tard.

« Efficace !

-J'espère pour toi que c'était bien un somnifère.

-Je l'espère aussi, » déclara Valentine.

Ils descendirent de leur arbre d'un saut souple et retombèrent parfaitement sur leurs pieds. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'endormi, l'attrapèrent chacun par une jambe et le trainèrent derrière un rocher.

« Discrétion zéro.

-Je confirme, » déclara Sylphide, impassible.

Ils vérifièrent qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait repérer par Rhadamanthe ou Kanon. Soulagés, ils échangèrent un regard.

« On fait quoi de lui, dans ton plan génial ?

-Euh... J'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

-Un plan complètement stupide. »

La Harpie ne répondit pas.

« J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas souvent le temps de réfléchir... » murmura le Basilic avec un regard à peine condescendant.

* * *

><p>« Bon, tu comptes arrêter de bouder bientôt ?<p>

-Je ne boude pas.

-Bouder : manifester par son silence et par l'expression de son visage qu'on est mécontent.

-Dis donc, t'as avalé un dictionnaire ?

-Bien tenté. Mais n'essaie pas de changer de sujet.

-Je ne boude pas.

-Ça, tu l'as déjà dit. »

Kanon poussa un bref soupir, touilla distraitement son granité curaçao/citron/pastèque avec sa paille, puis planta enfin son regard dans celui du Juge.

« Bon, d'accord. Je boude.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu n'es jamais content ! » improvisa totalement le Gémeau.

Il fixa Rhadamanthe avec gravité.

« Je fais des efforts pour te faire sourire, pour que tu te sentes bien, mais quoi que je fasse, tu restes impassible, » continua sur sa lancée le maître du mensonge, bien décidé à jouer le _pathos_ jusqu'au bout.

En face de lui, il eut le plaisir de voir le Juge le regarder avec un air sidéré. Kanon aurait bien éclaté de rire s'il n'avait dû tenir son rôle.

Le blond pris une gorgée de sa boisson – un cocktail vaguement rougeâtre dont l'ex-dragon des mers ignorait le nom – pour se donner une contenance.

« Je suis désolé, » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Le Gémeau écarquilla les yeux, sans chercher à cacher sa surprise. D'accord, il s'attendait à ce que le Juge culpabilise, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mais qu'il aille jusqu'à s'excuser ? On venait d'entrer dans la cinquième dimension...

« ... Hein ? »

-Désolé. Je vois bien que tu fais des efforts pour me dérider. Mais être détendu n'est pas... dans ma nature. » Il posa les coudes sur la petite table en bois à laquelle ils étaient assis. « Si cela ne te convient pas...

-Non ! Je vois qu'au fond tu fais des efforts pour ne pas avoir l'air de t'ennuyer comme un rat mort. C'est à moi de m'excuser. »

Kanon replongea dans son granité, sans voir l'infime sourire narquois qu'affichait Rhadamanthe. Trop facile, songea celui-ci en jouant pensivement avec son verre.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps-là, Saga somnolait toujours à l'ombre d'un grand rocher, sous les regards curieux des enfants et dégoutés des adultes.<p>

* * *

><p>« Tu as vu ?<p>

-Oui. Il s'est totalement fait avoir par le Seigneur Rhadamanthe. »

Valentine lâcha un petit ricanement sardonique, caché derrière son buisson, tandis que Sylphide se contentait d'une légère mimique moqueuse.

* * *

><p>L'atmosphère autour de la table restait légèrement tendue. Kanon, le nez dans sa boisson, se sentait un peu penaud, tandis que Rhadamanthe, souriant derrière son cocktail, trouvait la situation extrêmement jouissive.<p>

Le Grec releva brusquement la tête, semblant décidé à reprendre la situation en main.

« Bon, commença-t-il avec un entrain à peine forcé, après on va faire les auto-tamponneuses !

-... Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Oui ! Sûr et certain ! Alors dépêche-toi de finir ton truc, qu'on puisse y aller, annonça joyeusement Kanon, qui venait de vider son verre.

-Please Love Me.

-Hein ? sursauta le Gémeau, qui avait tout de même quelques bases en Anglais et qui avait plutôt bien saisi le sens de la phrase.

-C'est le nom de ce « truc », expliqua calmement Rhadamanthe, faisant semblant d'ignorer le trouble de l'ex-marina.

-Oh...

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as l'air... déçu.

-P... Pourquoi le serais-je ? »

Le Juge haussa les épaules et cacha son sourire derrière son verre, qu'il finit d'un trait. Il se leva de la table, et Kanon, encore tout retourné, l'imita après quelques secondes.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes côtes à côtes sans un bruit, l'un plongé dans un silence méditatif, l'autre savourant sa petite victoire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, le Chevalier et le Spectre remarquèrent avec un certain déplaisir que l'endroit avait été pris d'assaut par des enfant geignards et bruyants.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Un sourire cruel éclot lentement sur les lèvres du Gémeau. Rhadamanthe frissonna et décida de l'arrêter dans son élan avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

« Non, Kanon.

-Mais... !

-Expédier ces enfants dans une autre dimension n'est pas une bonne solution.

-Tss... »

Le Grec croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna le regard. Le regardant du coin de l'œil, la Wyvern poussa un léger soupir.

« En revanche... rien ne nous empêche de les déflagrer aux auto-tamponneuses, » murmura-t-il avec un infime sourire.

Sourire qui apparut en écho sur le visage de Kanon, qui ne connaissait pas vraiment la définition de déflagrer, mais qui supposait que cela promettait mille souffrances pour les victimes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, alors ? » dit-il avec empressement.

Il courut presque jusqu'à l'attraction, traînant Rhadamanthe derrière lui. Ils prirent place chacun dans une auto, et attendirent, l'un avec une impatience fébrile, l'autre avec un petit soupir ennuyé.

Lorsqu'enfin les voiturettes bariolées démarrèrent, Kanon se jeta sur les enfant surexcités avec une joie sauvage. Aux anges, il savourait les expressions choquées des gamins lorsqu'il les envoyait valser à l'autre bout de la piste.

Le Juge, désabusé, le suivait des yeux, tout en rentrant distraitement dans les quelques enfants sur son chemin pour passer le temps.

Lorsque le tour se termina – trop vite aux yeux de Kanon –, ils sortirent sous le regard furieux du parents, qui ne semblaient pas apprécier que leurs enfants arrivent en pleurant à chaudes larmes, disant que « Le Grand Méchant Bleu leur avait fait maaaaal ! »

Le-dit Méchant Bleu, indifférent au drame qui se jouait à quelques pas de lui, entraîna Rhadamanthe vers le manège suivant, à nouveau de bonne humeur.

* * *

><p>« Grmoublgh... » marmonna Saga, plongé dans un sommeil peuplé de méduses et de concombres de mer.<p>

* * *

><p>« Ce Kanon est un grand sadique. » murmura Valentine en suivant des yeux le Gémeau qui s'éloignait d'un pas guilleret.<p>

* * *

><p>Kanon, après s'être défoulé avec les auto-tamponneuses sur les enfants, décida de continuer sur sa lancée.<p>

« Maintenant on va à la maison hantée !

-Tu ne m'épargneras rien, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Rien du tout ! Mais se sera amusant !

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir d'amusant dans une maison hantée.

-On peut effrayer les petits enfants en criant.

-Sadique.

-Oui, je sais ! » répondit le Gémeau en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Un petit, vraiment petit, sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Anglais, et il suivit le Grec, légèrement en retrait

Saga rêvait, enfin il le croyait. Il était débout sur un tabouret, un coup de vent le déséquilibrait et il commençait à tomber au ralenti.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à voir le sol se rapprocher petit à petit, il finit enfin par s'étaler sur le sol, toujours en rêve. Cela eut le mérite de le réveiller pendant au moins cinq petites secondes, avant qu'il ne retombe dans un sommeil léthargique.

Kanon et Rhadamanthe étaient maintenant dans la file d'attente qui était composée par une majorité d'enfants.

Justement, l'ex-dragon des mers pensait sérieusement à les envoyer faire un petit tour en enfer. Mais ce n'était pas sa principale préoccupation.

Ce matin, il s'était levé avec un objectif précis en tête, et il était loin de l'atteindre. Il avait beau tout essayer, rien ne marchait ; le blond ne semblait pas comprendre la subtilité, Kanon s'était donc résolut à attaquer avec moins de finesse.

Pas la moindre réaction du Spectre. Kanon n'avait pas imaginé que cela serait si difficile et compliqué.

D'ailleurs, mais cela l'ex-marina ne le savait pas, le blond était très fier de lui : le désarroi que lui montrait son compagnon l'amusait autant que ses tentatives de moins en moins subtiles. Il pensa un instant à céder à ses avances et puis se ravisa en voyant la moue que venait de faire le Grec, plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

Rhadamanthe attendait avec impatience de voir ce que lui réservait encore comme surprise le petit sourire que le chevalier affichait sur son visage. Mais pour le moment, il souhaitait encore jouer avec lui.

« Tu es trop silencieux, c'est anormal, déclara la Wyvern.

-Nié ?

-Quand tu ne parles pas pendant plus de dix minutes soit tu boudes, soit tu prépares quelque chose qui ne me plaira pas.

-Rien de tout cela, je me suis égaré dans mes pensées.

-... » fut la réponse constructive de l'Anglais.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans la maison hantée. Alors qu'ils se baladaient tranquillement, en détaillant les décorations qui étaient censées faire peur au gens, Rhadamanthe en conclut que la méthode de Kanon serait plus efficace que ces bidules ridicules.

Ce dernier s'éclatait ; il entendit un enfant pleurer tout près de lui, il en profita donc pour se cacher derrière un cercueil sous le regard amusé du Juge des Enfers. Quand l'enfant passa près du cercueil, le Grec sortit de sa cachette en poussant un hurlement à réveiller les morts. Le petit garçon s'arrêta de pleurer une seconde pour reprendre de plus belle en s'enfuyant sous le regard de Kanon qui se mit à rire d'une manière totalement sadique.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent presque une heure plus tard, l'ex-marina irradiait de joie, et un grand sourire de psychopathe ornant ses lèvres.

Rhadamanthe lui même arborait un sourire minuscule. Il crut un instant apercevoir une chevelure blanche, mais il soupira en secouant la tête. Que ferait-il là... ?

* * *

><p>« Gneuh ? » demanda Saga, émergeant lentement de son profond sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux. Fut agressé par une lumière bien trop vive.<p>

Se redressant lentement sur les coudes, il parcourut du regard l'environnement qui l'entourait.

« Mais... qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

* * *

><p>« Merde ! On a failli se faire repérer !<p>

-Ce n'est pas un drame. Il est impossible qu'il nous ait reconnus à cette distance, » annonça Sylphide, clinique.

Valentine jura une nouvelle fois.

« Il va falloir qu'on soit plus prudent à l'avenir.

-Parle pour toi. Je te signale que c'est toi qui t'es fait remarquer, lâcha le Basilic, impitoyable.

-C'est ce vendeur de barbapapa qui m'a fait baisser ma garde. »

Le Belge le considéra un instant d'un œil critique, hésitant entre rire et pleurer.

* * *

><p>« Rhadamaaaaanthe ! » Le gémissement de Kanon tira le Juge de ses profondes réflexions.<p>

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il après quelques instants, persuadé qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

-Je veux une peluche ! »

L'Anglais poussa un profond soupir. Et voilà...

« Eh bien dans ce cas, achète-en une.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Il faut la gagner, dit Kanon en faisant une petite moue triste.

-Alors gagne-en une...

-Rah, t'es débile ou tu le fais exprès ? demanda Kanon en le fusillant du regard.

-Va savoir... grinça le Juge blessé dans son amour-propre.

-Je veux que tu en gagnes une pour moi ! exposa finalement le Grec.

-Est-ce une manière de demander quelque chose ? questionna le blond avec un haussement de sourcil vaguement moqueur.

-Rhadamanthe, mon cher, me ferais-tu l'honneur de gagner une peluche pour moi en signe de l'immense respect que tu me portes ? demanda enfin Kanon avec une grimace, menton relevé dans une pose théâtrale.

-La fin de la phrase laisse un peu à désirer, mais j'accepte. »

Ils firent quelques pas en direction d'un stand de tir à fléchette qui portait le joyeux nom de Dragon Fang. Le gérant, un homme brun avec un cache-œil, leur offrit un sourire torve.

« Vous souhaitez tenter votre chance ? »

Rhadamanthe échangea un regard avec Kanon. Il hocha la tête avec réticence avant de demander le but du jeu à l'homme. But assez simple s'il en est : lancer une fléchette sur des ballons. L'Anglais songea avec agacement qu'il était bien beau, le Juge des Enfers, à essayer de gagner une peluche pour un ancien ennemi... Sursautant, il revint au vendeur qui continuait ses passionnantes explications. Selon la couleur du ballon atteint, les prix offerts différaient. Simple comme bonjour. Le blond échangea donc quelques pièces contre trois fléchettes.

Il remarqua au premier coup d'œil que les « armes » que lui avait fournies le vendeur n'était pas du tout aiguisées. Un léger sourire amusé fleurit sur ses lèvres. Avec sa force de spectre, aucun ballon gonflable ne lui résistait, fléchette aiguisées ou non.

Il se tourna vers Kanon.

« Bon. Laquelle veux-tu ?

-Oh, celle-là ! Le petit scorpion rouge, il est vraiment mignon !

-... Le scorpion ? » demanda Rhadamanthe, un peu surpris, en levant la tête vers la-dite peluche. Il y avait des peluches bien plus belles dans le stand. Comme ce majestueux dragon noir, par exemple... et puis « mignon » n'était peut-être pas le terme qui convenait le mieux pour décrire l'espèce d'arachnide rougeâtre mutant aux yeux globuleux qui pendait, attaché par la queue juste au dessus de leurs têtes.

« J'adore les scorpions, » murmura Kanon, tendancieux. Il lui offrit un immense sourire gouailleur. Le Juge grimaça. Alors comme ça, il voulait jouer ? Il allait voir.

Apparemment, il fallait percer des ballons jaunes pour les plus petits lots, verts pour les moyens et bleu pour les plus gros. Pour le scorpion en peluche, il fallait avoir un jaune. Le blond sourit. Trop facile. Aucun challenge.

Rhadamanthe tira, ratant son premier lancer. Exprès, bien sûr. Il rata aussi le deuxième. Il entendit Kanon grogner derrière lui.

« Allez, fais un petit effort ! »

Il tira. Et fit exploser un ballon bleu. Il tourna un regard faussement triste vers le Gémeau, pendant que le gérant du stand le fixait, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oh, mince, dit le Juge d'un ton chagrin, j'ai raté les ballons jaunes... »

Kanon lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« T'es trop nul ! Maintenant, je vais devoir me contenter de ce vilain dragon noir, » dit-il d'un ton grave que démentait son sourire joyeux.

* * *

><p>Bondissant sur ses pieds, Saga se mit à courir dans une direction totalement aléatoire, à la recherche de la chevelure bleue tant aimée.<p>

* * *

><p>« Il l'a fait exprès, pas vrai ?<p>

-C'est probable. »

Valentine planta son regard dans celui de Sylphide, très sérieux. Son collègue, mal à l'aise devant ce regard scrutateur, détourna les yeux.

« Sylphide... » Le murmure était un peu trop sucré au goût du Belge, qui s'attendait à un sale coup.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

-Moi aussi, je veux une peluche.

-... »

* * *

><p>« Rhadamaaaaaaanthe !<p>

-... Quoi ? soupira le Juge pour la énième fois de la journée.

-On va manger ?

-... Tu n'es pas capable de rester trente secondes sans rien faire ?

-Bien sûr que si !

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment !

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Ouais t'as raison, je suis pas capable en fait. »

Le Gémeau se leva d'un bond, faisant tanguer le banc sur lequel ils s'étaient assis pour se reposer un peu. Dommage que « se reposer » ne fasse pas partie du vocabulaire de Kanon, songeait amèrement Rhadamanthe. Mais bon, il faisait bien tourner le Grec en bourrique depuis le début de la journée, alors il lui devait bien ça.

« D'accord, souffla-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

-Huum... » fit mine de réfléchir l'ex-marina en tripotant distraitement l'aile gauche de son dragon, alors que le Juge était persuadé qu'il avait déjà une idée sur la question.

Un sourire éclaira brusquement le beau visage de Kanon.

« Des crêpes ! Avec beaucoup de sucre ! »

Rhadamanthe poussa un grognement. Le Gémeau ne se souciait-il donc pas de sa santé... ?

« Allez, s'écria celui-ci, plein d'entrain, on y va ! »

Sans surprise, il avait déjà repéré un petit stand vendant toutes sortes de saletés, allant des crêpes aux bonbons, en passant par les gaufres et les boissons gazeuses trop sucrées.

La vendeuse, une jeune femme avec des lèvres trop pulpeuses pour être honnête, leur demanda d'un ton dégoulinant de miel ce qu'ils voulaient, tout en faisant de l'œil à Kanon qui ne remarqua rien, trop occupé à se demander s'il valait mieux prendre une crêpe au sucre comme il le désirait au départ, ou succomber à une gaufre au sirop d'érable. Cruel dilemme...

Dans tous les cas, s'il ne trouvait pas une table où poser son dragon pour manger tranquillement, ça allait être épique. Il était si beau, ce serait dommage de la salir avec des doigts poisseux de sucre, n'est-ce pas ?

Pendant que le Gémeau était perdu dans ses considérations culinaires, Rhadamanthe regardait la liste de ce que vendait le stand avec un air blasé, se demandant s'il allait se contenter d'une bouteille d'eau ou s'il allait céder à la terrible tentation que représentait la limonade. Choix cornélien s'il en est...

« Rhadamanthe, je ne sais pas quoi choisir.

-...

-Alors sucre ou sirop d'érable ?

-J'en sais rien...

-D'accord, je prends une crêpe au chocolat, et toi ?

-Une limonade, » répondit le blond avec un regard meurtrier pour la vendeuse qui commençait à faire les yeux doux à Kanon.

Une fois, la crêpe cuite, ils payèrent, puis cherchèrent une table où s'installer. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de recherche infructueuse, ils en aperçurent une. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent enfin, une famille allait s'y installer. Un simple regard du Juge des Enfers les en dissuadèrent et ils filèrent en vitesse.

Le Grec s'assit et commença à manger sa crêpe en poussant des gémissement de bonheur, sous le regard avide de la Wyvern.

* * *

><p>Saga avait l'impression de parcourir le parc en long, en large et en travers depuis des heures. Il commençait à craindre le pire pour son petit frère qui était peut-être en train de se faire violer dans un coin sombre par le serviteur d'Hadès.<p>

En plus, il devait découvrir qui essayait de le faire échouer dans ses devoirs de grand-frère. Il était maintenant intimement persuadé que quelqu'un essayait d'attenter à sa vie. Il supposait même que c'était surement des subordonnés du Juge des Enfers.

Mais même si le monde entier se retournait contre lui, il n'abandonnerait jamais son jumeau aux mains de Rhadamanthe !

* * *

><p>Sylphide fut entrainé contre son gré à un stand de tir où l'on pouvait gagner des peluches. Et pour rajouter une couche à son malheur, la Harpie voulut qu'il lui gagne un grand dragon noir, un petit serpent blanc et un petit escargot vert fluo.<p>

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi il voulait un escargot en peluche, il se contenta de les gagner le plus vite possible.

Une fois ses peluches en main, Valentine lui offrit l'escargot, encore un autre de ses cadeaux empoisonné. Le Basilic soupira en regardant une nouvelle fois la peluche tandis que son compère s'extasiait sur la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, à savoir Kanon poussant des gémissement de pur plaisir et Rhadamanthe qui se retenait de lui sauter dessus.

Valentine se retourna vers lui, avant de se figer, les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi... ? demanda Sylphide, un peu inquiet du brusque revirement de son compagnon.

-Regarde derrière toi. »

Le Basilic se tourna d'un mouvement brusque.

« Eh bien ? Ce n'est qu'une boutique de souvenirs, commenta-t-il, légèrement soulagé. Il avait cru un instant que le frère de Kanon était revenu à la charge.

-Oui, mais pas uniquement. Juste au dessus des figurines en forme d'iguanes multicolores. »

Le spectre arborait maintenant un large rictus. Sylphide fronça les sourcils, cherchant des yeux les-dites iguanes, ainsi que le mystérieux objet qui avait pu mettre Valentine dans cet état. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

« Oh... Il va nous en vouloir, fit-il en comprenant

-Pas s'il n'est pas au courant, » murmura son compatriote, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

* * *

><p>« Mmmmmh...<p>

-...

-Mmh... Bah ? Qu'ech-qu'il y a ? Ch'a l'air tendu, baragouina Kanon, la bouche pleine, sans se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il faisait à la Wyvern.

-J'imaginais juste les têtes que feraient Eaque et Minos s'ils me voyaient assis là, avec un Chevalier d'Athéna, en train de siroter tranquillement une limonade, » tenta le Juge, heureux que l'homme assit en face de lui soit aussi aveugle.

Kanon ricana. Et faillit d'étouffer avec sa crêpe. Il déglutit difficilement, puis pris la parole :

« Ils se foutraient probablement de ta gueule. Ou alors ils seraient jaloux de te voir en si charmante compagnie. » Il lui offrit un sourire éblouissant, son petit effet malheureusement un peu gâché par le chocolat fondu qui lui dégoulinait sur le menton.

Si Rhadamanthe n'avait pas été lui, il aurait bien éclaté de rire.

« Du chocolat coule de ta bouche, murmura-t-il peut être un peu trop affectueusement.

-Ah ? »

Il tenta tant bien que mal de s'essuyer la bouche, sous le regard consterné de Rhadamanthe, qui lui buvait sa limonade le plus proprement du monde – qui a osé dire que du chocolat est plus tachant qu'un jus de citron ?

Poussant un petit soupir d'exaspération devant le manque d'habileté de son aîné, il saisit vivement le menton de Kanon qui n'eut même pas le temps d'esquiver, trop absorbé qu'il l'était pas ses pitoyables tentatives pour se nettoyer.

« Rhadamanthe... ? » Le Gémeau écarquilla les yeux, hésitant entre l'inquiétude et la jubilation : l'autre homme, penché au dessus de la table, ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage – souffle qui avait une bonne odeur de limonade, au cas au cette information capitale intéresserait quelqu'un.

Le Juge pris une serviette et entreprit d'essuyer délicatement la bouche du Chevalier peu dégourdi, qui se laissa trop facilement faire pour être tout à fait innocent.

Lorsqu'enfin il eut fini sa passionnante activité, Rhadamanthe passa délicatement un pouce sur la joue du Gémeau, sur laquelle celui-ci avait fait une autre tache de chocolat – Hadès seul sait comment –, après quoi il lécha doucement le liquide sucré qui coulait le long de son doigt, le regard pongé dans celui d'un Kanon tout engourdit.

Le Grec déglutit difficilement, mais avant qu'il ait pu totalement comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Rhadamanthe était retourné à sa position initiale, buvant son verre comme si de rien n'était.

« Tâche de manger proprement, maintenant, » annonça-t-il simplement, imperturbable, à un Kanon encore trop choqué pour ouvrir la bouche.

* * *

><p>« Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu un homme aux cheveux bleus, accompagné d'un blond avec un mono-sourcil ?<p>

-Non, je n'ai vu personne de ce genre là, » répondit précipitamment la jeune femme qu'il avait interrogée, avant de s'en aller dans la direction opposée en courant presque.

Saga fronça les sourcils. Il avait quelque chose coincé entre les dents... ? Il fronça les sourcils, se dirigeant d'un pas pesant vers les toilettes, histoire d'en avoir le cœur net.

* * *

><p>« Clic ! »<p>

« Et c'est dans la boîte !

-J'espère pour toi qu'elle n'est pas floue.

-Rôh, tu sais rien faire d'autre que râler ?

-Si. J'admets que tu as eu une bonne idée, pour une fois.

-Comment ça, pour une fois ?

-...

-... Hum, bref, passons. »

Sylphide détourna le regard vers le chevalier et le spectre toujours attablés, inconscients qu'ils venaient d'être la cible du petit boitier en plastique que tenait Valentine.

« Nous allons redoubler de vigilance, et peut-être pourrions nous prendre quelques clichés intéressants... » murmura la Harpie en jubilant.

* * *

><p>Rhadamanthe se réjouissait de la maladresse du Gémeau, il avait maintenant réussi à recomposer son visage impassible mis à rude épreuve par les gémissement de plaisir du Grec. Il se dit que cette journée valait le coup rien que pour avoir vu la tête de Kanon quand il avait léché son doigt.<p>

Il finit sa limonade tranquillement en observant attentivement son compagnon qui terminait de manger, cette fois-ci proprement.

« On a encore le temps de faire un dernier manège ?

-Je pense que oui.

-Cool !

-Alors, on finit par quoi ?

-C'est une surprise ! » s'exclama l'ex-marina en lui envoyant un grand sourire.

Seul un soupir lui répondit. Kanon l'ignora se leva et pris délicatement sa peluche dans ses bras, suivi par l'Anglais. Il se dirigea vers leur dernière attraction, il l'aperçut au loin et faillit crier de joie quand il vit que la file d'attente n'était pas très longue.

« Et voilà, nous sommes arrivés à destination ! Le grand huit !

-Ne vomis pas sur moi, c'est la seule chose que je te demande, » déclara Rhadamanthe.

Le Grec grogna pour toute réponse.

* * *

><p>Après vérification aux toilettes, le Chevalier d'Or du Gémeau n'avait rien de coincé entre les dents. Il remarqua que les gens le fuyaient toujours comme la peste, mais il n'avait pas le temps de se pencher sur ce problème.<p>

Sa priorité était de retrouver Kanon et de l'éloigner coûte que coûte du Juge des Enfers. Sa détermination devint encore plus forte si c'était possible.

Et encore plus motivé que jamais, Saga retourna à ses recherches.

Ce fut une centaine de mètres plus loin qu'il aperçut la chevelure bleue tant adorée. Il accéléra sa course, mais hélas, il vit son frère monter dans le grand huit. Le désespoir le plus total se peignit sur son visage tandis qu'il courrait toujours en tendant les bras comme pour retenir son jumeau, le tout agrémenté d'un « Nooooooooooooooon! » désespéré.

* * *

><p>Valentine réussit à prendre deux autres photos où Kanon et Rhadamanthe se regardaient yeux dans les yeux, et quand Sylphide lui avait fait remarquer qu'on ne pouvait se regarder que yeux dans les yeux, il avait dû subir un monologue d'une dizaine de minutes sur les messages corporels du corps et bla, bla, bla...<p>

Quand leurs cibles bougèrent, en parfaits espions, ils les suivirent ni de trop près ni de trop loin, le tout dans la plus grande discrétion.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant l'attraction et pendant que l'Anglais et le Grec attendaient, la Harpie commençait à monologuer sur « le couple fantastique que formait le seigneur Rhadamante et Kanon » selon les rares propos qu'avait écoutés le Belge.

Arriva le moment où les deux personnes qu'ils suivaient montèrent dans le manège. C'est à ce moment là que le Basilic entrevit la chevelure bleue qui courrait, pour changer, vers son frère.

« Code bleu ! Code bleu !

-Hein ?

-Code bleu ! Code bleu !

-Explication, s'il te plait.

-Là-bas ! Code bleu ! » cria une nouvelle fois Sylphide en pointant du doigt une personne.

La Harpie regarda la direction indiquée par son collègue et poussa un soupir désespéré en reconnaissant le jumeau de Kanon.

* * *

><p>Le chevalier et le spectre n'attendirent qu'une dizaine de minutes avant de pouvoir monter. Lorsqu'enfin ils purent grimper dans le manège, ils s'installèrent tranquillement en bavardant ; enfin le blond écoutait l'autre parler, acquiesçant de temps à autre. Kanon pris soin de placer sa peluche sous ces jambes – il ne faudrait pas que son précieux dragon ne s'envole vers d'autres cieux pendant un looping.<p>

L'attraction démarra doucement à la première montée, alors le Grec agrippa le bras de Rhadamanthe tout en se serrant contre lui. Enfin, le manège commença vraiment, il prit de la vitesse et passa la première descente rapidement, et les premiers hurlements retentirent.

Kanon ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient dans le manège mais il ne fit guère le fier lors du premier looping alors que le spectre à ses côtés restait impassible.

Il y eut quelques descentes avant le deuxième looping et le Grec en profita pour parler.

« T'as pas peur ?

-Ce petit vent est assez agréable. Et puis je trouve tous ces hurlements particulièrement divertissants.

-T'es pas Juge des enfers pour rien toi... »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'Anglais en réponse à celui qui s'était formé sur le visage du chevalier.

Le deuxième looping arriva et Kanon en profita pour se serrer encore un peu contre le blond qui ne fit aucun commentaire.

Pour le plus grand malheur du Gémeau, le manège finit par se terminer, mais il ne lâcha pas le bras de Rhadamanthe pour autant, ce que ce dernier se garda bien de le lui faire remarquer.

* * *

><p>Saga avait l'impression de courir au ralentit. Il avait patiemment attendu la fin du tour, et maintenant qu'il voyait enfin son frère sortir, il pouvait presque entendre une musique mélodramatique et imaginer un coucher de soleil en arrière-plan alors qu'il courait vers Kanon, qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, car, songeait l'aîné, le diabolique Juge accaparait toute son attention. Vil manant ! Il allait payer pour avoir attenté à la pudeur de son petit frère chéri !<p>

Au moment où il pensait enfin avoir atteint son but et s'apprêtait à lancer un « Kanon ! » retentissant, une bourrasque le projeta sur le côté et il tomba lourdement dans des buissons.

* * *

><p>« Annihilation Flap. »<p>

Quand il avait vu le Gémeau se précipiter vers le couple de joyeux larrons sortir de l'attraction, Sylphide avait pris le temps de réfléchir. Approximativement quatre secondes. Il était clairement hors de question qu'il laisse un chevalier d'Athéna ruiner les chances de son supérieur !

À côté de lui, Valentine le regardait d'un air choqué.

« Euuh... Dis-donc, t'es sûr que ça va pas créer un incident diplomatique, ça ?

-De quoi parles-tu ? demanda le Basilic, très sérieux, tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est une tornade miniature qui s'est tout d'un coup jetée sur le chevalier des Gémeaux.

-... Certes, » admit le Chypriote, peu pointilleux.

Sylphide lui offrit un mince sourire. Heureusement que Saga était totalement obnubilé par son jumeau, sinon il n'aurait jamais réussi à le mettre hors service aussi facilement.

« On devrait peut-être aller vérifier qu'il est toujours vivant, dit-il tout de même.

-Peut-être, » répondit Valentine en haussant les épaules, peu concerné par le sort du Chevalier.

Il préféra tourner son attention vers la paire anglo-Grecque, et pris quelques photos de Kanon accroché au bras de Rhadamanthe comme une étoile de mer à son rocher, son autre bras serrant fermement sa bestiole en peluche.

* * *

><p>Kanon se retourna en sursautant.<p>

« Tu n'aurais pas entendu quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en regardant Rhadamanthe d'un air interrogateur.

-Non, rien du tout, répondit le Juge, trop occupé à s'empêcher de se jeter sur le Gémeau qui lui ventousait le bras pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

-Ah... »

Il plongea dans un profond mutisme. Mutisme qui dura bien dix-huit secondes.

« Rhadamanthe...

-Oui ?

-On a fait à peu près toutes les attractions du parc.

-En effet.

-On a mangé.

-En effet.

-On a fait peur aux petits enfants.

-En effet.

-Je suppose qu'il est donc l'heure de partir.

-... En effet. »

Kanon poussa un petit soupir triste en regardant le Juge dans les yeux.

« Bon... Allons-y alors. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc d'un pas pesant vers la sortie, mains dans les poches – le Gémeau avait enfin consenti à lâcher la main de Rhadamanthe – et dragon sous le bras, plongés dans leurs pensées.

Le blond fixait le dos du Grec qui marchait quelques mètres devant lui. Il soupira, secoua doucement la tête et un sourire se dessina sur son visage, tandis qu'il rattrapait le Gémeau.

Ce dernier, perdu dans ses pensées moroses, ne sentit pas le spectre qui approchait. Le chevalier était désespéré, il avait tout essayé mais rien n'avait marché, alors soit l'Anglais n'avait vraiment rien compris, soit il n'était pas intéressé. Et à cette idée, son désespoir grandit encore.

« Kanon... appela le Juge des Enfers.

-Oui ? » lui répondit-il en se retournant, toujours aussi abattu. Il ne pensait pas le blond si près. En effet, celui-ci n'était qu'à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Se retrouvant plongé dans l'abime doré qu'étaient les yeux du serviteur d'Hadès, Kanon sentit son souffle se bloquer dans ses poumons.

Ce fut alors qu'il se passa une chose que le chevalier n'avait absolument pas prévue, qu'il n'osait même plus espérer.

Rhadamanthe l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira encore plus près de lui, et colla ses lèvres à celles du Grec qui, les yeux écarquillés, ne réalisant pas ce qui se passait. Il en lâcha même son cher dragon en peluche qui allait s'écraser sur le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Aucun des deux hommes ne fit le moindre mouvement pour le ramasser.

Quand enfin il parvint à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, Kanon enroula ses bras autour du coup du spectre, en profitant allègrement du baiser que lui offrait le Juge des Enfers.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Saga émergea de l'état de profonde perturbation dans lequel l'avait jeté l'attaque de Sylphide, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là et ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Finalement, il se souvint de son frère, se releva en chancelant et en regardant vers l'attraction où était son jumeau se trouvait juste avant qu'une personne malintentionnée n'envoie le pauvre ex-Grand Pope dire bonjour aux buissons.<p>

Mais Kanon n'était plus là. Le désespoir submergea Saga, il n'était donc même pas capable de protéger son petit frère !

Il marcha vers la sortie, dépité, quand il aperçut soudain Kanon et Rhadamanthe. Il se remettait à courir lorsqu'il eut un soudain hoquet de surprise en les voyant enlacés, il tomba en arrière et s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit mat.

* * *

><p>La petit « clic » caractéristique de l'appareil photo résonna une dizaine de fois.<p>

Valentine zooma, puis pris une nouvelle photographie. Ses épaules était secoué d'un rire nerveux. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de glousser comme une adolescente, sous le regard consterné de Sylphide.

« Les Seigneurs Minos et Eaque vont être ravis, » murmura-t-il, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Le Basilic acquiesça. Tournant le regard sur la gauche, il aperçut un homme aux cheveux bleus étalé de tout son long sur le sol. Valentine suivit son regard. Il lâcha un petit ricanement.

« Au moins, on n'aura pas à l'assommer, » remarqua-t-il peu charitablement.

* * *

><p>« Tu avais compris depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda doucement Kanon contre les lèvres du Juge.<p>

Le sourire qu'il reçut en réponse sonnait comme un aveu.

« Enfoiré, » marmonna le Grec en riant.

FIN

Voilà ! Merci de nous avoir lues ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça ne coûte rien et ça nous permettra de nous acheter des sandwichs jambon-beurre et thon-mayonnaise.

(Et, qui sait ? Peut-être publierons-nous un petit épilogue, un de ces jours...)


	2. Épilogue

Titre : Psychorigidité et Limonade

Base : Saint Seiyaaaaaa !

Genre : Débilité profonde. Romance, peut-être un peu. One-shot.

Disclaimer : À Masami Kurumada.

Pairing : Rhadamanthe x Kanon.

Rating : T.

Contexte : Tout le monde est revivant. Comment ça se fait ? ... Peu importe.

Note : Tout petit épilogue, histoire de boucher les ouvertures laissées dans l'OS...

Note 2 : Merci pour ta review, **Zekinaa**. Val' et Sylphide, sortir ensemble ? Hum, possible...

* * *

><p>Un rayon de soleil entra silencieusement dans la pièce, joua avec des mèches de cheveux bleus, les caressa quelques instants, avant de continuer sa course jusque dans les yeux fermés de leur propriétaire.<p>

Un grognement monta du lit. Il y eut un mouvement. Le visage de l'homme parti se réfugier dans une chevelure blonde. Il soupira de contentement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Cet instant de paix dura approximativement dix-huit secondes. Le temps pour l'horloge digitale du réveil de passer de six heures cinquante-neuf à sept heures. Un sonnerie stridente retentit dans la pièce.

Une main s'abattit avec force sur le petit objet innocent, faisant voler éclats de verre, vis et ressorts. Il y eut un nouveau grommellement irrité, puis des yeux dorés s'ouvrirent difficilement, et un mouvement secoua le lit.

Rhadamanthe, fier d'avoir réussi à se redresser en position assise malgré le manque de sommeil, décida qu'il devait maintenant passer à l'étape suivante, à savoir : se lever. Il bascula pesamment les jambes sur le côté. Encore quelques petits efforts, et il serait debout.

Au moment où il allait atteindre son but, un bras passa autour sa taille, l'empêchant de bouger. Sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste pour échapper à l'étreinte, il bascula en arrière.

« ... ! »

Resserrant sa prise autour de la taille du Juge, Kanon se blottit contre lui en souriant. Rhadamanthe soupira légèrement.

« Kanon, je dois aller travailler, souffla-t-il affectueusement.

-M'en fous, grommela le Gémeau avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

-Minos et Eaque vont râler... » murmura le blond sans conviction.

D'un mouvement bien trop vif pour quelqu'un qui venait juste de se réveiller, Kanon se redressa et s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches de l'Anglais. Il rapprocha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Rhadamanthe.

« Vraiment ? Je pense plutôt que tu cherches des excuses pour ne pas avouer que tu es fatigué... chuchota-t-il doucement contre les lèvres du Juge avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

-Fatigué ? Tu plaisantes ? Je serai bien partant pour un ou deux tours de plus, répondit Rhadamanthe en échangeant leurs positions d'un mouvement souple.

-Oh ? Prouve-le, alors, » souffla Kanon d'un ton sensuel en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Le Juge se jeta sur lui, bien décidé à lui prouver qu'il était encore parfaitement en forme.

* * *

><p>« Je commence à m'inquiéter, Minos.<p>

-...

-Il a plus de deux heures de retard ! Il est neuf heures passées !

-En effet, c'est étrange. Va voir Sylphide ou Valentine. Ils sauront peut-être où il est.

-Bonne idée ! Tu vas m'aider à les trouver !

-... »

Eaque eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte que les subordonnés de la Wyvern apparaissaient au bout du couloir.

* * *

><p>« Sylphide ! » Le hurlement fit sursauter le sus-nommé. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il aperçut Valentine qui courrait dans sa direction.<p>

« Je les ai ! Elles sont enfin développées !

-Tu as toujours l'intention de les montrer au Seigneurs Eaque et Minos ?

-Évidemment ! Et tu vas m'accompagner.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

-Tu supposes bien. »

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un soupir. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle réservé aux Juges des Enfers.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient le couloir menant à la salle, une porte s'ouvrit brusquement et ils reconnurent la chevelure brune du Garuda.

« Seigneur Eaque ! On doit vous monter quelque chose d'important !

-Ah ? D'accord, mais avant, vous ne sauriez pas où est Rhadamanthe ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il va très bien, d'ailleurs ce que l'on veut vous montrer le concerne. »

Eaque leur laissa le passage, et referma la porte derrière eux. Valentine déposa ses précieux clichés sur la grande table sous les regards surpris des deux Juges, et celui, blasé, du Basilic.

* * *

><p>« Allons, Saga... un petit peu de dignité... »<p>

Le Gémeau lui renvoya un regard larmoyant au dessus de sa tasse de thé.

« Comment veux-tu que je sois digne, alors que mon petit frère est parti je ne sais où avec un maléfique Juge des Enfers, sans un mot, rien ? »

Le Chevalier de la Vierge, venu pour tenter de remonter le moral de Saga – sans succès –, poussa un infime soupir.

« Calme-toi... Kanon finira bien par revenir... »

Le blond esquissa un sourire.

« ... pour prendre ses affaires.

-Shaka ! » s'exclama Saga, outré.

La Vierge haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il ne faisait qu'énoncer la plus stricte vérité.

« Si Kanon vient ici, je l'empêcherais de repartir ! Je l'attacherais même à une chaise, s'il le faut. »

Shaka haussa un sourcil sceptique, en se demandant distraitement comment Saga comptait s'en sortir face à une Wyvern enragée.

* * *

><p>« Elles sont vraiment superbes ! s'extasia Eaque, des étoiles plein les yeux.<p>

-De la meilleurs qualité, » acquiesça Valentine, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Minos, qui regardait les photographies avec un certain intérêt, trouva celle où Rhadamanthe nettoyait le visage de Kanon particulièrement charmante.

-Puis-je les garder ? demanda finalement le Garuda.

-Si vous voulez, mais vous me devez... » La Harpie se pencha vers l'oreille du Népalais et lui chuchota un prix.

Le Garuda se redressa, lui fit un grand sourire, et demanda :

« Je peux payer en nature ?

-Eaque ! s'écria Minos, choqué.

-D'accord.

-Valentine ! »

Le Garuda et la Harpie se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Sylphide et Minos qui les fixaient, indignés.

* * *

><p>« Je suis en retard.<p>

-Seulement de deux heures.

-Oui, tu as raison, ce n'est pas un drame.

-... si ce n'est pas un drame, je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de te tortiller sur ta chaise comme ça ?

-... »

Rhadamanthe posa ses coudes sur la table et tenta de rester immobile. Mais ses mains le trahirent et se mirent à tambouriner sur la table de manière obsessionnelle.

Le bruit du grille-pain mit fin au calvaire auditif de Kanon, le Juge se levant d'un bond pour aller chercher les précieuses tartines – il se brûla d'ailleurs les mains sur le pain trop chaud, mais ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu fuis ma compagnie, » murmura le Gémeau d'un ton faussement triste en se levant se sa chaise.

Rhadamanthe préféra ne rien répondre et focaliser son attention sur le beurrage des tartines. Tâche d'une extrême complexité, surtout que Kanon s'était mis en tête de lui mordiller le cou.

Le Juge poussa un soupir. À ce rythme là, il ne serait pas au Tribunal des Enfers avant au moins midi...

* * *

><p>« Tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée de laisser ces photographies au Seigneur Eaque ?<p>

-Sûr et certain. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je les ai en trois exemplaires.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Je me doutais que les Seigneurs Eaque et Minos les voudraient, alors j'ai fait trois tirages. Un pour eux, un pour nous – on ne sait jamais, ça peut être utile.

-... Et le troisième tirage, qu'en as-tu fait ? » demanda Sylphide en voyant que son collègue semblait attendre qu'il pose la question.

Pour toute réponse, Valentine éclata d'un rire sardonique.

* * *

><p>« Mon ami... Tu ne peux plus vivre dans le passé. Tu dois maintenant relever la tête et avancer vers l'avenir. Sans Kanon.<p>

-Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais à t'entendre, on jurerait qu'il est mort.

-Eh bien, il est avec un Juge des Enfers, alors c'est tout comme.

-Shaka ! »

Le blond se contenta d'un léger sourire réconfortant. Saga aurait presque pu l'entendre dire « Je serai là pour te soutenir dans cette épreuve difficile. » Il soupira intérieurement et but une gorgée de thé.

Lorsqu'il sentit arriver le cosmos du Chevalier du Bélier, il ne fut pas surpris outre mesure. Mu avait pris l'habitude de venir de temps en temps partager un thé avec Shaka et lui. Ce qui étonna d'avantage Saga, en revanche, ce fut la mine préoccupée du Bélier, ainsi que le paquet qu'il portait.

« Saga, Shaka, » les salua-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur. Ils lui rendirent son salut, et la Vierge partit dans la cuisine pour refaire chauffer du thé.

« Saga, je ne te cacherai pas ma surprise...

-... ?

-Ce matin, un garde est venu me voir avec un air affolé. Il m'a dit que quelqu'un lui avait donné ce paquet, à l'adresse du Chevalier des Gémeaux.

-Pour... moi ? demanda Saga qui avait peur de comprendre.

-Il faut croire que oui. Le garde a refusé de me dire de qui il provenait, et il est parti en courant. Bref, je suis venu te l'amener, » lui dit Mu en lui tendant le petit paquet.

Saga le prit, de plus en plus inquiet. Environ dix centimètres sur quinze. Protégé par du papier brun de colis. Il redoutait de plus en plus de l'ouvrir. Il le fixa un long moment, tentant de le passer aux rayons X.

« Saga ? » La voix de Shaka, qui venait de revenir de la cuisine avec le thé, le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

Il poussa un profond soupir, secoua la tête, prit une gorgée de thé brûlant pour se donner du courage et ouvrit enfin le paquet. Manqua de s'étouffer.

« ... ! »

Il lâcha l'emballage de papier brun. Les photographies s'étalèrent un peu partout à ses pieds, sous les yeux ébahis de Shaka et Mü.

Il se passa alors une chose à laquelle ni le Bélier ni la Vierge s'étaient attendus : le Grec se mit à pleurer. Les deux chevaliers essayèrent de consoler leur aîné pendant plus d'une heure, en vain.

Puis, d'un coup, Saga cessa de sangloter, se releva d'un bond et se rua vers la sortie en hurlant qu'il allait anéantir cette Wyvern de malheur, sous les regards interloqués de ses deux compagnons qui eurent la présence d'esprit d'essayer de le stopper. Ils y arrivèrent seulement grâce à l'intervention de Aldébaran et de DeathMask.

Finalement, il n'eurent d'autres choix que de l'assommer et de prier pour que Kanon revienne très vite.

* * *

><p>Eaque admirait les photos, une lueur étrange brillant dans ses yeux, en répétant inlassablement « Maman est fière de toi, mon petit Rhada ». Minos, lui, s'était remis à travailler – il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse.<p>

« Eaque...

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'es pas sa mère.

-Tu es tellement méchant, Minos !

-C'est la vérité.

-Je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une mère pour lui !

-... » fut la réponse du Griffon.

Il n'insista pas plus et continua à travailler en buvant du thé. Le Garuda se tut pendant plus de deux minutes, inquiétant son compagnon. Lorsque son amant se taisait plus de deux minutes, cela annonçait vraiment rien de bon, particulièrement pour lui. Minos but du thé pour se rassurer.

« Minos, je veux un bébé ! » s'exclama Eaque, un fanatisme effrayant dans son regard.

Le Griffon recracha son thé sur les dossiers qu'il venait à peine de finir, levant les yeux pour regarder son amant avec ébahissement. Il maudit la terre entière et les Enfers en comprenant que le Garuda était sérieux.

Il tenta de se reprendre et de servir une réponse logique à Eaque, si possible sans le blesser.

« Je crains que cela ne soit biologiquement impossible, répondit donc Minos, faisant appel au bon sens de son compagnon.

-M'en fous, » répondit le Népalais, buté, avec le ton d'un enfant de sept ans auquel on aurait dit qu'il ne fallait pas mettre la fourchette dans la prise électrique.

Comme le Griffon se contentait de le regarder d'un air consterné, il reprit :

« On a qu'à en adopter un !

-Oh, oui, je suis persuadé que les Enfers sont le lieu parfait pour le bon développement d'un enfant... »

Eaque lui tira la langue, fit la moue, et décida de se mettre à bouder. « Très mature, » songea Minos en retournant à ses papiers, espérant silencieusement que le sujet ne retomberait jamais sur le tapis.

* * *

><p>« Tu n'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ? »<p>

Rhadamathe fit mine de vérifier s'il avait bien pris son attaché-case, s'il avait bien mis ses chaussures – aller au Tribunal des enfers en pantoufles n'aurait probablement pas soulevé l'unanimité –, sous le regard de Kanon, exaspéré par son petit manège.

« Ah, je me souviens, » déclara brusquement le Juge, faussement fier de lui.

Il enserra taille de son compagnon, qui noua naturellement ses bras derrière son cou, et l'embrassa doucement. Kanon le lâcha et s'éloigna bien trop tôt au goût de la Wyvern.

« Passe une bonne journée, mon chéri ! » dit joyeusement le Grec en déposant un léger baiser sur la joue de son compagnon.

« Amuse-toi bien ! » ajouta-t-il alors que Rhadamanthe passait la porte de l'appartement.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Saga se réveilla de son évanouissement forcé, il fut de nouveau envahi par le désespoir, pour le plus grand malheur de tout le Sanctuaire – excepté Shaka qui essayait en vain de réconforter le Gémeau, mais ses tentatives ne désespéraient que plus le Grec.<p>

D'un commun accord, la population du Sanctuaire évitait le temple des Gémeaux, hormis Shaka et parfois Mu. Ainsi, lorsque Kanon réapparut après une semaine d'absence, les Chevaliers d'Or et le Grand Pope remercièrent le ciel et purent passer de nouveau devant le troisième temple sans être envahis par la déprime.

Lorsque Saga avait vu son frère, sa première réaction avait été très positive : il s'était jeté au cou de Kanon en sanglotant, rassuré de le voir vivant et en bonne santé.

Par contre, sa deuxième réaction avait de nouveau conforté le Sanctuaire dans la certitude qu'il allait souffrir pendant un bon moment en présence de l'aîné des Gémeaux. En effet, en voyant le visage rayonnant de bonheur de son frère, Saga entra dans une phase de grande dépression sous la totale incompréhension de toute la population du Sanctuaire.

* * *

><p>« Kanooooon... » Le gémissement résonna dans la Temple des Gémeaux. Saga, qui tenait son frère par les épaules depuis presque une heure, poussa un autre petit geignement pitoyable, dans une tentative machiavélique de faire culpabiliser son frère.<p>

Ce qui, il devait l'avouer, ne marchait absolument pas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Saga, je suis là, ça va aller... » lui dit Kanon d'un ton réconfortant quoiqu'un peu trop détaché pour être sincère.

Le Premier Gémeau eut d'ailleurs l'étrange l'impression d'être un enfant en train de se faire consoler par sa mère après avoir fait un cauchemar.

... Apparemment, son désespoir ne semblait par émouvoir Kanon plus que cela. Décidant de changer de tactique, il rentra dans le rôle du grand frère autoritaire.

« Kanon, s'exclama-t-il en le lâchant enfin, je t'interdis de revoir cette maudite Wyvern !

-Suis-je en droit de savoir pourquoi ? demanda simplement l'ex-marina sans sembler affecté plus que ça du brusque changement de ton de Saga.

-Il va te pervertir, il est dangereux, il appartient à l'ennemi, il a un mono-sourcil, il est anglais, et donc par définition ne sait pas cuisiner, et en plus, en plus... voilà ! » termina le Gémeau, à court d'arguments.

Kanon, qui avait un peu plus haussé les sourcils à chaque mot de son frère, laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-C'est triste que tu penses ça, car je venais justement t'annoncer que je vais m'installer chez lui, » asséna-t-il avec un flegme extérieur admirable, alors qu'il se délectait en réalité du visage horrifié de Saga.

« D'ailleurs, je venais seulement chercher mes affaires, » dit-il en remuant le couteau dans la plaie, sans savoir qu'il réalisait un prophétie énoncée quelques heures plus tôt pas un certain Chevalier de la Vierge.

* * *

><p>« Rhadamanthe ! »<p>

Le blond leva les yeux vers ses deux amis, affichant un air faussement étonné.

« Oui ?

-Où étais-tu ? Ça fait des heures qu'on t'attend impatiemment ! Et puis...

-Impatiemment... ? releva la Wyvern avec un haussement de sourcil.

-... on s'est beaucoup inquiétés, tu sais, continua Eaque sans relever l'interruption de l'Anglais.

-Vous vous inquiétiez pour moi ? demanda Rhadamanthe d'un ton sceptique qui n'échappa pas au Garuda.

-Tout à fait ! Ne nous prends pas pour des parents indignes, s'il-te-plaît, lâcha le Népalais, vexé.

-... _Parents_ ?

-Ne fais pas attention, il est comme ça depuis ce matin, intervint Minos.

-...

-D'ailleurs, je dois te dire que nous sommes très fiers de toi ! Tu es enfin parvenu à ouvrir ton cœur. Je te félicite, mon fils ! repartit Eaque, un sourire extatique accroché aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu... Minos, explications, lâcha Rhadamanthe dont le cosmos commençait à monter dangereusement.

-Eaque, fuyons avant qu'il ne comprenne, déclara le Griffon avec un regard à peine inquiet vers son compagnon.

-Tu n'es pas drôle, Minnie...

-Minnie ?

-Que je comprenne quoi ?

-Je veux voir sa tête quand il tombera dessus !

-Quand je tomberai sur quoi ?

-Eaque, cesse de faire l'enfant !

-Je veux un enfant, Minos !

-Ne ramène pas ça sur la tapis !

-C'est toi qui en a parlé le premier !

-Ça n'a rien à voir, enfin !

-Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

-Minos refuse d'admettre que je suis ta mère !

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Parce que tu n'es pas sa mère !

-Mais si, je suis le seul à se soucier de sa vie sentimentale.

-Ce qui ne fait pas de toi sa mère pour autant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce paquet sur mon bureau ?

-...

-...

-... »

Rhadamanthe se pinça l'arrête du nez, s'exhortant au calme et à la patience – déjà bien émoussée par ses deux collègues. Il se massa les tempes, puis reposa silencieusement le paquet qu'il avait pris sur le bureau. Un paquet de dix centimètres sur quinze, en papier brun. Un paquet qui contenait une douzaine de photographies.

Certes, Kanon avec le visage couvert de chocolat était pour lui une vision des plus alléchantes, mais même cette image ne suffit pas à calmer la colère qui montait en lui.

Les deux Juges dans son dos échangèrent un regard soucieux, en songeant que la Greatest Caution ne devait pas être l'une des attaques les plus agréables à recevoir.

Rhadamanthe se retourna lentement vers eux.

« Trois secondes. Je vous laisse trois secondes pour disparaître hors de ma vue. Passé ce délai... je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous tuer. »

FIN

Merci de nous avoir lues, et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, sinon on ne pourra pas savoir si ce texte est bien/nul à chier/excellent/moyen/hilarant/pourri/etc.


End file.
